Flowers and tattoos
by Iamtrash0217
Summary: Hinata opened her new flowers shop, and next door was a tattoo shop, owned by a guy name Sasuke and his best friend.[pairings First Sasusaku then Sasuhina]
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto at all

Warning there is gonna be kinda Sakura bashing since I kinda need antagonist and she just fits the role in my option for my story.

In the story, they live in the house where on top there is a house and the bottom is like a resturant or shop. Just like in Bob Burgers if you wanted an example.

* * *

6 in the morning when Hinata woke up ready to take the day on. It was the first day of her flower shop opening, she spent the whole weekend unpacking and getting everything ready for her grand opening. Getting up, she started to make her way to the kitchen and take out the dough she made last night, rolling them up into balls on a tray and plopping them into the tray, then into the oven. Now getting ready, she took a shower as the aroma of baking cookies took over the house. In the house next door, Sasuke was woken up to the delicious smell of cookies. Even his room mate Naruto has woken up from his deep slumber.

"Teme are you actually baking cookies in the morning" Naruto asked in a groggy voice from the room next to him. Sasuke annoyed banged on the wall, before saying, "No you dumbass, its prolly the new neighbor." Naruto had already made his way to Sasuke's room barging open the door.

"Well since we are are already awake we should go check out the neighbor before the shop open. We might get to eat the cookies that they baked." Now pulling sasuke out they too started to get ready for the day, and meeting their new neighbors.

* * *

Stepping out the showers Hinata put on her knitted turtleneck and over the turtleneck she put on her strapped ankle length dress. While drying her hair she heard a loud bang from next door, this reminding her to go visit her new neighbors too. Finally finish getting ready, she put on her apron and taking her cookies she started her way downstairs to her new shop. Before she even turned the close sign to open, she started her coffee machine, and brought out bundles of flowers to put on the display outside the window. Trying her hardest to hang the plants on the outsides roof, but she was just too short to reach, in till two larger hands picked up the pot and hooked it on for her. Looking up to see who had help her, looking back at her was to dark eyes that belonged to a handsome face. Realizing there were people outside her shop she snapped back to reality.

"Oh I'm-m s-sorry I'm just ab-about to open my s-shop" She stuttered out and blushing really hard.

"It's okay we just wanted to see who is our new neighbor." The loud blond one yelled, as the other one looked pretty annoyed. Looking over them they looked like an odd couple. The one on the right had tattoos that went from his hands to his neck with piercing on his ears and his face. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt with black ripped jeans. The one on the left was smiling bright with whisker marks on his face, wearing a orange shirt and blue jeans. They were opposites but she guessed opposites attract.

"Well I am o-opening the sh-shop now. Do you g-guys want to c-come in for some c-coffee or c-cookies."

"Hn" Came from the dark haired boy.

* * *

Actually now officially opening the shop, her two first guest entered. Hinata was elastic that she already got two people on her shop, even though they weren't gonna buy any flowers. She poured both of them a cup of coffee while Naruto was eating some of the cookies. "So Hinata are you the owner of this shop" Sasuke finally saying something over than Hn.

"Yes, it was a-always my d-dream to open my own s-shop."

"Wow Hinata your cookies are great!" Hinata blushed more as she was happy that someone enjoyed her baking.

"So do you guys both own the tattoo parlor next door?" Naruto then wrapped his arm around sasuke and smiled really big shoving a cookies down sasuke's mouth.

"Yea we opened two years ago. Sasuke over here does tattoos while I. myself do piercings. " Naruto said this really fast while Sasuke was choking on the cookie. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at their cute antics.

"Y-you guys m-make a c-cute couple" That's when Sasuke started to choke even more as Naruto started to rub the back of his head. "No we aren't dating hehe sasuke teme over here has a girlfriend" After sasuke finished his coughing fit he slapped Naruto in the back of his head.

"Ahem we are only best friends nothing more. I know I'm straight, but I don't know about leftie over here." He said pointing to Naruto. Blushing even more from her mistake.

"Oh I'm s-so s-sorry, I d-didn't mean to o-offend you g-guys in a-any w-way."

"Hehe It's okay Hinata, well we have to go now the shop will be opening now talk to you later." Hinata smiled and waved before they left happy that her day has started off so good.

* * *

It was now 11 and so far many people came in and bought flowers and ate her cookies. She was waiting for one of her friend, Hidan who had promised her to come and work at the shop with her. Thinking of the devil, Hidan came walking in the shop right on time.

"Yo what's up Nata" Hinata couldn't help but be a little irritated by her best friend walking into work with such limited clothing. He was wearing a button up shirt but the top half buttons were unfastened, showing off his chest. Hinata ran over to Hidan and immediately started to button then up.

"Hidan you should know not to go to work with your shirt open, and here is your apron"

"Wow what a best friend you are, you didn't even say hi to me."

"Sorry Hidan I was just worried because today i just open and I don't want anything to happen since everything was going so well. " Hidan then gave her a big hug. "It's okay i know you are nervous, you can go take your lunch if you want" She looked up to him and smiled,

"Thanks Hidan, if you want I'll go get something for you."

"Nah it's okay, go now kiddo" She said bye and left, she was about to get on her moped when she thought of her new neighbors and how it would be a good idea of going to lunch with her since they were so fun this morning. Walking up to the tattoo parlor she saw a dirty blond, greened eyed girl reading a magazine on the reception desk.

"H-hello, I w-was w-wondering if S-sasuke and N-naruto were free r-right now" Hinata was too scared to look at the girl in the eye but found out her name was Termari. Termari looked at Hinata up and down before yelling for Sasuke to come to the front.

"Sorry but Naruto has appointments for the next two hours."

"O-okay" Hinata waited for Sasuke to come to the front.

"Hey there" Hinata looked up see Sasuke looking at her.

"I w-was w-wondering if you w-wanted to g-go get l-lunch with me" Sasuke looked at the clock, then back here.

"Sure why not"They then begin walking down the street. Hinata didn't even have a clue on where they are going, but still followed behind Sasuke. They ended up walking to a small restaurant thats a few blocks away from their shops. Still following Sasuke he brought them a small table in a conner. By now Sasuke was started to get uncomfortable on how quiet Hinata is. He was usually always around loud and bossy women. Girls would always cling onto him or flirt with him, even if they knew he had a girlfriend or not, so Hinata was a pleasant change for him. After they ordered their food, both of them were still silent, so Sasuke had enough and started the conversation.

"So are your eyes some type of condition?" Hinata was taken back at Sasuke started the conversation since he seemed to like the quiet, she wasn't surprised that he asked that question, everyone she met asked her that.

"O-oh, it's a f-family t-trait that's just b-been p-passed on" Hinata blushed when she saw Sasuke staring into her eyes so intensely. "That makes sense." Their food then came out and started to eat back in silent.

"Um how l-long have y-your g-girlfriend and you are d-dating."

"For 5 years now"  
"That's lovely." They were silent once again, now walking back to their shop, Sasuke felt really awkward around her, she was so quiet and small, he felt like he could step on her. Hinata on the other hand felt like she had a good time, and thank God she had such nice neighbors. When they made it to the front of his shop Hinata was gonna say bye until she was interrupted by a a pink hair girl who ran and jumped up to Sasuke and kissed him.

"Sasuke, where were you I was looking all over for you" The pink her girl said in a kiddy whineing voice.

"Sakura you know you can just call me, and I was out at lunch with a new friend" Hinata couldn't help but be happy that he consider her new friend. Sakura turned around to see Hinata staring at the both of them.

"Hello Im Sakura, Sasuke's girlfriend" Sakura then grabbed Hinata's hand and shook it rapidly. All Hinata could do was also shake her head and smile.

"I m-must g-go b-back to m-my shop. Nice meeting you S-sakura, have a n-nice d-day." The couple waved goodbye. "Heyyy Hidan, did you have a hard time today?" Hinata walked in her shop seeing a bored Hidan sitting at the counter scrolling through his phone. "Thank god you are back, I thought I was gonna die of boredom" Hinata giggled at his exaggeration."I was only gone for like 30 minutes, stop being such a big baby." They continue their day messing around her shop, helping customers and just having plain fun.

* * *

Next door was another story tho, Sasuke was in the back closet with Sakura currently in an argument. "Why did you go to lunch with her?!" "Sakura calm down, all I did was go out to eat lunch, she's new around here." "I don't care, you didn't even pick up your phone while you guys were at "lunch", I know you guys could've done something else?!" Sasuke let out a sigh, this wasn't the first time Sakura and him had an argument about him talking to another girl. That one time he had helped a girl when she dropped her purse and Sakura thought he was checking at her butt, or the other time where he went to order coffee and the cashier was a girl, she went on for a week on how he was really asking for her number. He even went out of his way to be more mean and rude to girls so they would stop fighting. "Look Sakura you should know by now that I wouldn't do that to you." He then leaned down to kiss Sakura but instead he was stopped by her hand, she then gave him a glare and left the closet without a word. She stormed her way out of the shop, leaving Sasuke by himself walking back to his chair ready for his next client to come. Naruto walked over to Sasuke, "So what's the problem this time buddy?" "She thought Hinata and me had sex when we went to go eat lunch" sighing even more. "Of course, does that mean it's a bad time to ask if Hinata can come to our party this weekend" "She can come but, I'm gonna tell Sakura that it was your idea, which it is anyways" "Okay awesome I'll ask her then, also I'm going to lunch now, see ya"


	2. Chapter two

It was finally 9 pm, and Hinata can finally close her shop and relax for the rest of the day. Hidan and Hinata were concentrated on cleaning up till they heard someone open the door yelling "Heyy Hinata!" Hidan automatically got in front of Hinata growling "Who tf are you?" Naruto atmosphere changed "Who am I? That's nun of your beeswax!" They got into a stance ready to fight in till Hinata got in between them. "G-Guys it's not a big deal, N-Naruto did you h-have something to say?" Naruto still mean mugging Hidan saying "Sasuke and me are throwing a party on Saturday, you wanna go?" "I would l-love too" Hidan got infront of Hinata again staring down Naruto "Who's all gonna be there" Hidan said like an overprotective dad. "Hidan I'm an adult now I can go where I want to go" Hinata replied trying to look adult. Hidan stomped away like an angry child, making Naruto question what is their relationship. "I w-would lo-ove to go Naruto"

It's been a long week since then. Hinata was busy with her place and so were Naruto and Sasuke. Occasionally they would stop by to say hi and drop off drinks for each other, maintaining small talk. Everytime Sasuke and Hinata talk though, there was a connection. Hinata could feel herself enjoying Sasuke and having fun around him. Sasuke felt it too, he could actually joke with her and she wouldn't take anything to offense. She still had her stutter around Sauke, which he would always tease her on. They both couldn't wait to see each other on Saturday.

Finally hitting Saturday, Hinata went through the whole work day with the anticipation of the party later that night. Mainly waitin to talk to Sasuke again. Cleaning up and getting ready for the party, she put on a lavander knee length sundress and grabbed monopoly and the lasagna she made for the party.

Walking over there she could already faintly hear the music that was playing from their place. She rang the doorbell at first but no one answered. Instead this time she knocked, feeling like she was bothering them and turn to walk back home dissapointed intill the door finally open. She saw Sasuke's head pop out with a smirk he always had on around her.

"Hey" Sasuke said kinda upbeat. Hinata softly replied with "I-I'm h-here for t-the party" Sasuke open the door wider and lead the nervous Hinata up the stairs. She didn't know why she was so nervous around Sasuke, it's just something about him that makes her happy.

Sasuke was quite nervous too, when he saw Hinata a second ago his heart stopped. He never realized how beautiful she is. He was also nervous at the fact Sakura might show up, he was officially done with her. Two days ago he broke up with her over a phone call since he didn't want to deal with her fake crying. The constant breaking up and fighting made him stop having any romantic feelings. Knowing Sakura though she might just pop up outta nowhere uninvited like she always does.

When Hinata got up into the living room Naruto jumped up in joy to see Hinata. He runs up, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, saying "Guys this is Hinata, she's our new next door neighbor!" All Hinata did was smile and slightly wave. Naruto nudge her a bit indicating that he wanted her to say something. "I bought lasagna and monopoly?" She said in more of a question way but the other guest didn't care all they did was cheer. She could clearly tell that most were drunk already.

Naruto guided her to the kitchen, during the trip she looked at her surroundings, she saw the people sitting on the couch. There was a man with spiky hair playing chess with a quite big man that had swirls on his cheek. The receptionist, Termari, looking over the spiky man. Behind them was masked grey hair man reading a book standing next to two guys with green jump suits playing vicious charades with other people staring confused. Her eyes were roaming around to find where Sasuke went, disappointed, she didn't find him. Hinata belt walking till she bumped into someone.

"Hinata" She looked up and her eyes met with the dark ones of her old friend Itachi. "Itachi!!" They hug and he looks angry. "Why are you here Nata. My God don't tell me you're these idiots speacial guest." All Hinata did was smile and blush, she couldn't get over the fact she is seeing him here that night. "How are the other guys Itachi, I still keep up with Hidan, he works at my new shop." "Some of them are here tonight, let me call them over" Itachi started to walk off, Hinata was gonna follow till she was stopped by Sasuke.

"You know my brother?" Sasuke sounded a little surprise. "y-yes" Her stutter came back since she was nervous, caught off guard by Sasuke. "He works for the A-akatsuki, and they w-worked with my family for a-awhile." All Sasuke did was look at her, he didn't know why but he just wanted to keep staring at her. He liked staring into her magnificent eyes and her blushing cheeks that got redder by the minute. His heart was beating faster till he's thought were interrupted by a "ahem" He looked up and saw Itachi with Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Sasori. "Are you flirting with our Nata?!?" Deidara pushed through staring down at Sasuke. All the guys had a stare of a father that was trying to protect their daughter from boys. "No" Sasuke said calmly and walked away. He was very confused why were they all so protective of her. Looking back at Hinata, he saw how she was smiling beautifully and and laughing with the group of guys. He couldn't understand these feelings he's been feeling for Hinata. They just met but yet she makes him very happy everytime they talk. Sasuke went off to get a drink to get it off his mind.

Hinata was feeling good about this party even tho there were many drunk men around being loud, atleast she got to catch up with old friends and even found out Sasuke was Itachis little brother. One thing that couldn't get out of her head was Sasuke. All she could do was think about him for some reason. Him staring at her so intently and her staring back at his handsome face just made her heart race. She shook her head no, he has a girlfriend she doesn't want to be that girl. She looks up and she sees Sasuke looking at her and immediately looked back at Naruto. Blushing hard once again, she didn't understand why he stared at her so much, nor the fact that she liked him doing so. Hinata just wished Sasuke would come and talk to her or something, but she understood why he didn't, he has a girlfriend. Her deep thinking interrupted by Deidara sitting next to her. "Why do you look so stress Nata?!? Loosen up a bit, here take this." He handed her shot glass with an orange-brown liquid inside. "Deidara you know I don't drink." Hinata kindly refused. "Hinata you're so tense, you know you can't hide it from me. Come on you're an adult now time to relax." Hinata thought about it for awhile, he was right she should have some fun. She took the cup and chug it all down.

"GOOOO HINATAAA" Deidara yelled catching everyone's attention. Sasuke looked over there again and saw Deidara giving Hinata another shot right after she put down the other empty shot glasses. He saw her rosy cheeks getting red, from the alcohol and attention. Wanting to go over there, he stopped himself though, he didn't know his feelings for Hinata. He started to walk into the kitchen till he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around he saw the short Hinata looking right up to him. "You barley talked to me all hecking night!" Hinata slurred out poking at his chest. "I thought we were frieeendddss" she hiccuped right after that, and her eyes started to tear up. Sasuke was in shock he didn't think she was such a light weight, but he couldn't help but get sidetracked by how cute she was at that moment. "Let's play some cards then". She rapidly shook her head and followed him to the porch.

They sat at the table and Hinata was just overjoyed. She finally got to hang out with Sasuke, even though she is heavily drunk she was having fun with him around. Sasuke and Hinata played Gold fish for an hour, both enjoying themselves, having a good time with each other and laughing, but more Hinata laughing at everything Sasuke did. Sasuke started to get drunk too from all the drinks from before. He started to join in on her laughing fest till they heard an alarm from Hinatas phone. It was 12, Hinata even though intoxicated she knew she had to go home since she was still working tomorrow. "What was that for?" Sasuke asked curiously seeing the frown on her face. "I have to go home, I still have a shop to run tomorrow" both very dissapointed they're fun had to end. "I'll walk you home Hinata it's dark and it can be dangerous." Sasuke had insisted wanting to make sure she was safe. They walked back inside to see a shirtless Naruto and Deidara playing a intense game of beer pong with Sasori and Kiba behind them cheering. Hinata was too drunk to say bye to anyone so Sasuke lead her out of the appartment.

Both of them stumbled to get their shoes on. "Shhhhhhh" Hinata hushed Sasuke cuz he had hit his head on the wall trying to up on black slip on vans. "You hush, everyone in the neighborhood can here your cute giggle" Sasuke replied still struggling, Hinata just blushed and giggled some more. They finally made it out the door, feeling the coolness in the air once again hitting their skin. Hinata lead Sasuke up till her door, it was silent between them till Hinata turn around to face Sasuke. "Thank you for hanging out with me tonight at the party" Hinata said looking at his dark eyes with him staring right back her. "Thank you for coming" their faces were slowly moving closer, the air around them getting warmer and warmer. Maybe it's cause they're drunk, but this just felt right to them. Their lips touched and they got more deep into till they heard a car door slam hard right by them with heels clicking towards them. Looking up towards them was the furious pink head Sakura.

Authors note: It took me forever to get chapter two out since my first copy of it got erased, so now I'm having trouble on where this story should go on, can y'all leave suggestions so I have some inspirations to continue it.


End file.
